Guardian
The Angels are powerful beings of light and life. Angels are most prominent members of the Celestial court. The Celestial Court is an ancient and powerful group representing the order and good. Unlike other supernatural beings, the court does not interfere directly in the lives of others, unless it is very necessary. They saved Elena in car accident and when she dies, she becomes a guardian. Long ago, the court imprisoned the phantoms in the dark dimension, eventually they were released after that Elena uses her power. Members *'Leather' - is the voice and possibly the most powerful of all members in the group. Physically, is blond like the other members and possibly of great beauty. *'Unnamed Members' - Only mentioned. It was confirmed that they are blond and beautiful. *'Elena Marie Gilbert' - is a human who was part of the court. Before starting the series, Elena was chosen to become a guardian and thanks to that, she was able to defeat Klaus, Malach and Kitsune. The Return: Midnight After the incidents and destruction caused by Kitsunes, the leader of the blonde Guardians of Celestial Court reveals that Elena was originally destined to become a guardian. The Celestial Court agrees to reverse what was done in Fell's Church and erase the memories of what happened there. Elena can go home as if she never died, and Stefan will be accepted as her boyfriend. Vickie Bennett, Sue Carson, and Mr. Tanner get their lives back, but nothing can be done for Damon. Angered, Elena begins to unleash her wings of destruction, but a soldier named Lenea stops her. The Three Guardians of the Celestial Court decide that Elena is unfit to wield the wings, so they clip them. Elena's wings and telepathy (with everyone but Stefan) are lost, and she is practically fully human again. Powers and Abilities They have special abilities and auras. The powers have made it blood irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. *'Superhuman Senses:' has learned to control of senses of hearing, vision, and smell. *'Telepathy: '''can communicate non verbally, using mental senses. *'Time Manipulation:' can go back in time, causing the resurrection of the dead, memory loss, and physical restoration of the damage. *'Wings Of Power: has several different wings, all powers given to its from the afterlife. These are different kinds of wings: *#'Wings Of Protection '''are strong and, like the name, very useful to protect itself and whoever is there with it. *#'Wings Of Purification are white in coloring and can remove all sins of a person and their memories . *#'Wings Of Remembrance' are violet-blue in color and can return someone's memories. *#'Wings Of Redemption '''are rainbow-colored and can redeem people of their sins. *#'Wings Of The Wind which are gold in color, were used to create wind and these wings helped it to fly. *#'''Wings Of Destruction are used to destroy things which are obstacles or are possible dangers. Trivia *In the books, no mention of names of members of the court. *The Celestial Court is the opposition of the Phantoms. *Despite having great similarities to the angels, the members of the Celestial Court are identified as Guardians. *Like the Old Ones, Kitsunes, and Phantoms, the Celestial Court does not establish its origins or its past. *The Guardians are able to rewind time and alter reality, but can not revive or restore the undead. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Novel Characters